yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 051
The Mystery Duelist - Part 2, known as The Shattered Millennium Puzzle in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on April 17, 2001, and in the US on November 16, 2002. Summary Yami Bakura arrives and severs the connect that bonded Keith and Marik Ishtar together, freeing Keith from the Ishtar hold. He then alters a piece he picked up so that he can ensure his control over the Millennium Puzzle. Yami Bakura thinks up the plan for his take over of all Millennium Items. Ishtar/Keith shatter the puzzle. Bandit Keith starts a fire and leaves. Yugi struggles to put the puzzle together fast. He rathers the spirit survive than himself. Joey, Tristan, and Téa arrives outside the now inflames building. Joey and Tristan breaks into the burning building. Yugi who got dizzy from the heat refuses to leave without the puzzle. They then struggle to get Yugi to leave. They then figure that the only way to save Yugi is to get the puzzle. They finally figure out a way and frees the puzzle and then arrives outside with the now weak, unconscious Yugi, in Tristan's arms. Yugi is then at the hospital and thanks everyone for their help. He know he has a journey to undertake. But who wants the puzzle now? What's next? Major events * Keith is under the control of Marik Ishtar, who cheats during this Duel. * Whoever wins this Duel gets to keep the Millennium Puzzle, which Keith stole earlier disguised as a fortune teller. * Yugi is forced to Duel without Yami. * The duel has no result, as Keith breaks free of Marik's control due to Yami Bakura freeing Keith's mind. Keith still had Seiyaryu on the field, so the pressure was still on Yugi. However, the outcome could have gone either way. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. "Bandit" Keith Howard - Part 2 Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 11: Yugi Yugi Sets a monster. Turn 12: Keith Keith Normal Summons "Seiyaryu" (2500 ATK / 2300 DEF), Sets 1 card(Note: He illegally switched a Ground Attacker Bugroth for that card), and then activates Magic Card "Stop Defense". He used it to switch Yugi's Set monster, "Koumori Dragon" (1700 ATK / 1200 DEF), into Attack Position. "Zera the Mant" attacks and destroys "Koumori Dragon" (Yugi: 1500 → 400 Life Points) (In the real game, Koumori Dragon has 1500 ATK. The real total should be 200). Turn 13: Yugi Yugi Sets a monster. Turn 14: Keith "Seiyaryu" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set monster: "Mystical Elf" (800 ATK / 2000 DEF), Sets 2 card then switches "Zera the Mant" to Defense Position. Turn 15: Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Defense Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF), Sets 1 card, and then activates Magic Card "Magical Hats", but Keith counters with Counter Trap Card "Magic Jammer". He discards 1 card from his hand to negate "Magical Hats'" effect then destroys it. Turn 16: Keith Keith activates his set Magic Card "Curse of Fiend" to switch the Battle Position of every monster on the field: "Seiyaryu" is switched to Defense Position while "Zera the Mant" and "Dark Magician" are switched to Attack Position. "Zera the Mant" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates Trap Card "Mirror Force". Keith, however, counters with Counter Trap Card "Solemn Judgment". He pays half of his Life Points (Keith: 500 → 250) to negate "Mirror Force's" effect then destroys it. "Zera the Mant" destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 400 → 100 Life Points (NOTE: In the real game Yugi would have lost the Duel at this point because Zera the Mant attacked Koumori Dragon earlier in the Duel). Turn 17: Yugi Yugi Sets a card then a monster. Turn 18: Keith Keith activates Magic Card "Tribute to the Doomed" (Note: He illegally switched a card in his hand for that card). He discards 1 card from his hand to destroy Yugi's Set monster, but Yugi counters with Living Arrow to destroy "Zera the Mant" instead. Duel ends due to outside interference Epilogue Afterward, Keith breaks free of Marik Ishtar's control due to Yami Bakura setting his mind free, shatters the Millennium Puzzle, sets the warehouse on fire, and then flees. Yami Bakura puts a piece of his spirit into a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi is saved by Joey and Tristan. Featured cards Differences in adaptations * Cut from the US version where Jounouchi, trying again to pull the Puzzle free, feels it activate in his hands. Yami Yugi appears and tells him to pull out the bolt with the pipe. Jounouchi's pretty startled, but quickly gets the idea. * Marik claims that Yugi had fought and defeated Bandit Keith in Duelist Kingdom, but he never did.